The Best Revenge
by DontKillMyVibe
Summary: You guys have caved me with your demands! LOL you guys are hilarious when you make your threats Anyway, last time we left off Sammy saw Casey at her audition after three years
1. Chapter 1

I wanted to cry.

I thought Santa Martina High School would be a dream come true - I was beyond excited. I had even laced my sweet horseshoe onto my brand new tie dye wedge high tops. Imagine the look on my face to realize that this was all for nothing. Casey Acosta was completely ignoring me.

It started when I walked in and spotted him next to his locker. We had barely been able to make time for each other over the summer - Casey's totalitarian mother had ostracized him from the world. He was practically always grounded. The last time I had heard from him was a text a few weeks before school started, saying how much he missed me.

One time, I remember feeling beyond terrible when I realized that a text from me had earned him a slap across his face from his mother. She was downright ABUSIVE to him, and I couldn't stand it. I guess the pain at home wasn't worth me. Because he looked straight at me on the first day of school, looked behind me with worry, and turned his back and walked away.

I was shocked. In all the years that I've known him, Casey has NEVER turned me away. I didn't know what to make of it. I tried to assure myself that he hadn't see me, or he just had to get to class, but a large part weighing down my heart told me that it wasn't true.

I tried to connect eyes in another passing period, which only affirmed my hypothesis: he was indeed avoiding me. He gave a slight shake of his head when we passed, and then immediately averted his eyes. From then on, a distant cloud surrounded me; not even the jabbering Marissa could shake me out of this confusion. I just wanted to be alone, and when Billy and Dot came to join the group, for the first time I wanted them to leave.

Billy gestured for me to come over. "Sammy, can I talk to you?" He then noticed the lack of color in my cheeks. "What's wrong?"

I shook my head violently, trying to beat out my trance-like state. Dang hormones.  
"Sorry. I'm just...distracted I guess. What's up?"

"After school could you go behind the lunchroom? Where the dumpster is?"

I have to admit I was a bit suspicious. But then again, it's Billy Pratt. He's the most random person I've ever met. I was about to ask him why, but Billy had already gone to catch up with Marissa and the others.

After school, all I wanted to do was to curl up on the couch and sob. Pathetic, right? I had tried in vain to figure out what was going on. Heather even walked up to me with a toss of, "Awwww, is someone ignoring wittle Sammy? Poo. That's just too bad. I guess those upperclass girls finally caved my brother in. It's about time."

I was getting ready to move out of the country, when I remembered my promise to Billy. He probably just wanted to copy down my assignments for the day or something. I was starting to regret making this deal with him. Nevertheless, Billy's been through a lot with me, and I could always count on him. I choose to reciprocate and walked around the corner of the lunchroom. Why did Billy have to ask there?

"Hey, Billy, could we go somewhere that smells better? Like maybe the- "

I froze. Billy was not standing six inches away from me. It was the ditcher himself. Mr. Casey Acosta. The source of my insanity. Yearning. Hate. Love. My emotions were all overwhelming me at once.

I spun on my heel, ready to icily storm out of there with nothing but a "Good day", when a warm, strong hand grabbed my clenched fist and dragged me back behind the concrete wall. I avoided his eyes, instead settling mine on the unattractive plastic cans behind him. His face looked exactly like it was going to give out some explanation. He opened his mouth, buy I really did not want to hear it.

"Sammy, please listen. Don't leave. I owe you an explanation."  
"I don't want to interrupt what would otherwise be a well-rehearsed alibi, but I really have other places to be."

That was bull. The only thing I would be doing that night is distinguishing the difference between Mrs. Wedgewood's butt and the toilet seat.

"Heather found out about our meeting spot at the graveyard. Don't ask me how, but she did. She got a photo of us together, and my mom went ballistic." He gestured to his cheek, which I noticed was slightly red. With a faint fingernail indentation. Ouch.

In spite of myself, I reached out and stroked the bruised area with my hand. I still had feelings for him.

"Believe me, I felt so awful to avoid you. But Heather was stalking me like a hawk the entire day. She wants a photo of us together in order to get me in hot water again with mom. So now I'm the bad child; whenever Heather will get in trouble from now on, it's always trivial compared to the 'offspring that flirted with Satan.'"

I snorted at these words. Only Candi would dramatize this. And only Heather would blackmail her sibling like that. How the hell is this perfect boy in front of me related to those flesh eating demons?

We were quiet for a few moments until I said slowly, "So, what's going to happen with us now?"

"Well, I plan on staying together. My mother's insane. I don't think I can count on her judgment. But maybe you could start by joining me for frozen yogurt? And thinking of ways to get back at Heather?" He offered me his hand to pull me up from the curb. He led me toward the back wall, as far away from any potential onlookers as possible. He then proceeded to give me the best apology ever behind the school. My back pressed against the cool concrete.

DUH I accepted his offer for yogurt. With James Bondlike stealthiness, we crept the long way around the softball field, arm in arm. Within a range of half an hour, I had completely changed my outlook on high school. We had to walk half a mile to get to an amazing little frozen yogurt shop, as far away as possible from Casey's house. And Candi and Heather can't do anything about it.

That was the best revenge we could have possibly dished out.


	2. Chapter 2

Casey was really bummed when I told him he couldn't walk me back to Grams' apartment. Although I would have preferred it, I didn't want to risk Heather finding anything out about my living situation. And plus, if Casey came home late Candi would get suspicious.

So we exchanged goodbyes and I walked home in a spirited mood. It even smiled to perfect strangers on the street. But that all turned when I walked into the small apartment with Lady Lana sitting daintily on the couch I sleep on. She had a smile on her face.

That was NOT good. I know I shouldn't worry purely because my mother is happy, but with Lady Lana, it's almost an omen. A bad one that precedes a storm. I slowly put my backpack down and looked at Grams, my eyes demanding an explanation. Awkward silence ensued.

Lady Lana finally opened her huge, unnaturally puffy pink lips.

"Hello darling. Look how much you've grown!" She said it like it was an order, not an observation. Give me a break.

"Growing tends to happen during long periods of time in which you never bother to visit. And don't "darling" me. May I be so forward as to ask the reason of your unexpected visit?"

I don't even know what was up with my formality. But looking at the woman who would rather be on gas commercials than raise me, I was filled to the brim with contempt. She didn't bother to form a motherly connection with me; I wanted to show her how it felt.

Lana chose to ignore my cutting comment. "Samantha, I have big news and I thought it would be appropriate to share it with you in person. And I don't appreciate that hurtful attitude."

She glanced at Grams. By Grams' bewilderment, I drew the conclusion that nobody but Lana knew what she was talking about.

"You're moving to Hollywood with me!" Lana said, like it was the dandiest, most exciting piece of news possible.

Grams gasped. After staring at my mother for what seemed like eternity, I bursted and raced to Grams' bedroom and slammed the door as hard as I could. I didn't even care that everyone else in the building could hear. I was leaving this place against my will anyway. I threw my face on the bedspread. Would I have to say goodbye to Hudson, Dot, Marissa, Billy, and Casey? CASEY. Omfg. I would have to leave Casey.

I took off my shoe (the one without the horseshoe on it) and chucked it across the room, aiming at the door Lana was behind. Walking to pick it up and possibly throw it again, I caught sound of the conversation in the next room.

"Lana, can you for once think about someone other than yourself?"

"How DARE you. Samantha is MY daughter. It's time she moved with me to get a glimpse into my business."

"So this is about your business?! Glorifying yourself? Sammy's not going to want to go ANYWHERE with a woman who tears her apart from the only place she's ever known! What do you want to be? Some mother-daughter duo?"

It was quiet for a moment. Grams had been correct in her assumption; I couldn't believe her restrain. I opened the door a little and saw my mother, hands crossed tightly, eyes furrowed and squinted, like she was a teenager again defying her mother.

"I can do whatever I want with her. Sammy isn't under your jurisdiction. She's living illegally; THAT sure isn't good for her either. I've made up my mind. Samantha will be joining me in Los Angeles. I'll come back in three days; I need to meet with my agent. Excuse me."

And with that, she stormed out of the room.

* * *

I texted Casey to meet me behind the school the next day before I fell into the uneasiest sleep ever. The next day, when I walked around the concrete trash corner, Casey was waiting there with a really worried look.

"What's going on Sammy?" He asked.

I ran into his arms stuffed my face into his chest. He smelled so good. Memories with that scent came flooding, and I cried them out. Casey was attempting in vain to soothe me. When I had calmed down somewhat, we sat down on the steps. Casey gave me his sleeve to wipe my eyes on. I was pretty embarrassed, since I considered myself an ugly crier.

I looked at my jeans and stammered out, "My mom...came..yesterday." I sniffed.

Casey rubbed my back. "What happened? What secret did she tell you this time?"

It hurt to meet his gaze.

"I'm moving to Los Angeles in a couple of days."

Casey inhaled a sharp breath of air. He didn't speak for a couple of minutes. And then he pulled me into a super tight hug. Great. It would be a lot easier to leave him if he wasn't so perfect.

We stayed frozen like that for a while.

* * *

Marissa, Dot, Holly and I had a sleepover that night, because we were positive it would be one of our last as a group. I didn't know the cause for Lana's sudden change of heart with me. One day, she didn't want anything to do with me, and the next, she's forcing me to move to Hollywood.

That is until one day I caught a glimpse of that week's gossip magazine front page. LANA KEYES - "I HAVE A DAUGHTER." I quickly bought it and flipped in shock to the correct page. I couldn't believe my eyes.

My own mother planned to ship me off to Hollywood to make money!

Inside, Lana told reporters how she secretly has a daughter, and that she's "beyond excited" to introduce her to the industry. She stated that nobody believed she was a mother because of her anti aging skin products. Which she planned to sell by the thousands.

I was furious. I tore the article to shreds. No way was I going to L.A. to become a pampered princess and help my rich mother become richer. I was so dejected; I couldn't believe I didn't have any options. Was that really going to be my life from now on?


	3. Chapter 3

Everyone came by the somber morning I had to leave. Marissa gave me a box full of memories that we shared together, from stuffed animals to locks of hair to movie stubs tickets. Hudson bestowed upon me his cowboy boots, and I realized that I could never again find refuge on his welcoming porch. Dot gave me Sinterklaas treats and made me swear to email her. Holly stopped me before I could get out the door.

"You...have no idea...what you mean to me," she said, tears flowing. "You suggested me to Meg and Vera; Sammy, you turned my entire life around. You saved me." And with that, she started bawling and I wrapped my arms around her in a tight hug.

I was going to miss all my friends like crazy, and I was surprised I stayed strong for most of the farewells, but what Casey gave me really broke me. He handed me a miniature photo reel. So tiny it could fit in my hand. When I projected it on a wall, though, it displayed tons of photos with the two of us together. It was the most special thing I had ever received, but it made goodbyes all the more harder.

Lana broke up the poignant meeting to drove me to the airport. Dismal surroundings seemed to encase me. I noticed every sad moment on the streets during the drive. It made me empathize with homeless or sad people on the sidewalk. I was being torn away from something I loved too.

I refused to even glance at my mother, who was apparently attempting to pull of Mr. Sunshine in the seat next to me. Every single compliment possible was thrown at me to loosen me up, coated in syrup. Our attitudes contrasted so much it was ridiculous.

"Your shirt looks adorable on you, Samantha." INSERT BIG SMILE. Oh please, mother. You're not fooling anyone.

"..."

I had liked my shirt too, until she had to go and ruin it for me. Remind me to burn it when I get to Hollywood. I glared at my mother's Gucci sunglasses-clad face and turned away. All I could think about was Marissa. And Casey. And Grams. And Hudson. And Billy. And Dot. And Holly and Vera and Meg.

To think in a few months I'll be going to school with Jaden Smith and David Beckham's son Brooklyn, a prospect enough to make any normal teenage girl swoon. But not me. I wanted to jump out of the car and hightail it back to Santa Martina High with the insane, nutty people and criminals.

I snorted as I entertained the thought. Wouldn't that be fun. But Lana had already threatened to call the cops on her own child if she found that I went back to living with Grams. And the scary thing was, I was sure she wasn't making empty threats.

We arrived at the airport and realized that we were super late. I tried to delay us as much as possible, but unfortunately Lana pushed and pushed me, starting to make a scene until I reluctantly boarded the small airplane. Looking out at Santa Martina and spotting Marissa's huge white roof on her mansion, I promise myself I had to return someday

* * *

We arrived in Los Angeles in a little more than an hour. The first things I saw made me believe we had landed in the wrong place. We had to get into a cab in the slums of the place. No glitzy Hollywood lights and flashes, no paparazzi. This was definitely the opposite of the stereotype I've been thinking of my entire life. My mom looked like a fish out of water. As we drove through towards the center of the city, it started to little by little get more annoying.

My mom didn't waste any time getting me "comfortable" with my new hometown. Somewhere between meeting Angelina (THE Angelina) and dining at a place where a dish costs as much as a house, I discovered what an appreciation I had for normal people. Because I sure don't know how I'm going to fit in here.

School sucked. A talent that many snoots had in this academy was insulting people with their eyes. One look at me and I felt judged. I didn't have a chance to get my wardrobe scoffed at though, because of the expensive gray uniforms provided by the school. But I was noticed due to my uncurled hair, tie dye high tops, and lack of rhinestone-studded accessories.

Filled with contempt for the clothes I wore outside of school, Lana forced me on extravagant shopping trips and made me try on dresses and skirts and blouses that were WAAYYYY to tight. She also got me two fancy gowns for the galas she attended to promote her show. In the end, I received a white and purple dress that was dyed to look like the night sky. The second one was a blue body-hugging halter sequined dress with mermaid-like bottom that cascaded to the floor. It screamed, "LOOK AT ME!" even without the jewelry she got after. Some people have money to burn. Let's not talk about it.

Reporters swarmed us all the time. Most pictures consisted of my hoodie pulled up way over my face, and my mother absolutely basking in the wave of attention she's getting due to yours truly. She was so young to be a mother, people all over the place began to invest in her beauty products. It was suffocating.

It was also how I lived for the next three years.

**A/N: Opinions? Questions? Comments? Ideas? You know where to put em! And if you want to know what Sammy's two dresses look like, I posted them on my profile, so take a peek.**

**Oh yeah and I'll be available to update on every day this week except Thursday and Sunday; I have to prepare and shop for school. On Monday I start. O.o My summer slipped through my fingers like my fleeting childhood. SOON I'LL BE OLD. :'(**

**The school is huge and intimidating and even though I have friends going there, who wouldn't be nervous?**

**I don't have any idea of how often I'll be able to update because idk how the work load will be, but I promise I'll come back next summer. I'm going to go on a posting rampage this week, so be ready! :)**

**In your mind: SHUT UP AND GET TO UPDATING. NOBODY CARES ABOUT YOUR HIGH SCHOOL WOES.**

**Ok, ok sheesh. Bye for now my children.**


	4. Chapter 4

**THREE YEARS LATER**

You're probably wondering how I've coped with living with Lana the diva for three years straight. I don't think that I can answer that question myself. I scoffed every day at the ridiculous Hollywood lifestyle. Seriously, there should be awards for people who have to put up with these dramatists. HA you think I'm joking. But you would be singing a different tune if your mother hired people to SHAVE HER LEGS FOR HER.

Of course I emailed my friends constantly the first six months, but after a while we started to trail off. I honestly didn't want to stop communicating with them, but it was difficult to maintain our bonds. My life and their lives didn't really connect anymore. Which sucked.

I was forced along on tedious audition processes, and made two movies and a spread in a legitimate Hollywood magazine. But so what? Anyone can look beautiful with pounds of makeup on, I told myself. I still felt inferior to my supermodel classmates. My self esteem was lower than ever. I yearned for Casey, who made me feel special.

Not a freaking person in this town was like him. I wondered if he had gotten a girlfriend. I pushed that thought away as soon as it had settled in my brain.

Downright refusing to do Gas Away commercials or anything morbidly embarrassing that was recorded forever, I also never stepped out publicly as one half of Lana's mother-daughter duo dream. No way would that satisfaction be handed to her on a diamond-lined silver platter. I tried to keep my normal values as close as possible.

Lana didn't let me try out for the softball team. She wanted me to grow twiggy, frail, and defenseless in order to fit into a size zero. Hell no. I stuck over to the gym every once in a while to keep my body in an actual shape. Which was hard considering the amount of delicate salad Lana made me eat. I got back at her by paying for the gym membership with her secret stash of money in her bag. Not so secretive anymore; I found it within a week. She's so predictable.

A-list soap opera parties made me feel really uncomfortable. When a boy came up to me and pinched my butt so hard it made my face go red, I turned around and punched him square in the face, to the horror of my mother and the delight of the story-hungry paparazzi. My face was plastered all over the papers the next day.

"Samantha, how dare you embarrass me like that!"

"What was I supposed to do?! Nobody will treat me with any respect in this town."

"We women need to be REMEMBERED in this town for the CORRECT reasons. Not horrific deeds such as physical violence! My OWN DAUGHTER caught in this scandal. I can't handle it."

"I'm not going to conform and become a slut for this thing you people call "lifestyle." It's not. It's more like a disguise. You show up on TV to be someone you're not, you put on hordes of makeup until you're someone you're not, and soon you start to FEEL like someone you're not when you're faking it 24/7. I miss my old life so much it hurts."

"It hurts me to think that you like living ILLEGALLY more than you like being with your mother. It's been three years. It's time you let. go. Now go get dressed. I'm taking you to your first television audition. This is way more of a big deal than movies, because shows air for way longer than movies do and get way more publicity."

I sighed in defeat and spun on my heel. Whatever I say to Lana doesn't matter. She waves me off and books another ostentatious event as punishment. She signs me up for auditions like they were shackles, bounding me against my will to this stupid place. If only I can figure out some way to slice the chains.

We drove to the audition in silence. For the first time in months, I really thought about my previous life in Santa Martina. So much has changed since then. They probably didn't even remember me. Maybe it WAS time to let go, I told myself bitterly.

Plus, I have new friends here. Every opportunity and advantage I could ask for. A makeup artist. Personal chef.

I hopped out of the car, and walked into the audition with as much confidence as I can muster. After a few minutes of waiting around, I was called into the room. The part was about a girl who was controlled by her parents, so she moves to New York to follow her dreams as an artist.

I floored the casting directors with my acting. Whatever, I guess I relate to the part pretty well. I wasn't even sure I was acting; I'm pretty sure I was secretly venting about my own life and they took it seriously. My mother was pushing me at every turn. If only I could move away too...sigh.

Mix that quality in with my remarkable ability to lie, and bam. The part was practically handed to me. I got called back a few hours later to read some more lines. I had made it into the top twenty prospective people for the part. In this stage of the audition, I would have to read lines with a male counterpart, my "love interest" in the show. Rumor has it that Douglas Booth was trying out for that role.

I was waiting in line for my audition when the director came out and read out our pairings for the scene we were about to read. Girls started fangirling when their names were read, probably because they were paired with some hot new celebrity. Rolling my eyes, I let out a cough that roughly translated into, "You guys are dumbasses."

"Ms. Keyes, you'll be with that gentleman in the back." The director pointed.

Time to see what poor soul was stuck with me this time.

I was ready to introduce myself and all that boring stuff, but when I whipped around to confront my partner, I found my words being shoved back into my throat. I nearly choked like a moron. Or maybe choking was in my head. I honestly don't remember.

Right when I finally accept the fact that I was out of Santa Martina and needed to embrace my new life, Casey Acosta has to show up and make me fall right back to square one.

**A/N: Douglas Booth? Anyone? No? Gah NOBODY KNOWS HIM AND IT'S FRUSTRATING. So excited cuz he's going to be in Romeo and Juliet and he just finished Great Expectations a year ago; boy, he was AMAZING. So yeah, I'm a LEETLE excited.**

**My teachers' minds at school: Ahahaha I love torturing little children and so let's take every introductory test known to man and place them ALL in the span of two days.**

**Yup. That's pretty much how I'm positive it goes. I seriously don't know what to update next...it might be a while before I actually get around to writing bc this chapter was the last thing I wrote before school started. So I still haven't found time to write anything real. But your story suggestions in your reviews can help :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Best Revenge Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sammy Keyes unfortunately haha**

**Sammy's POV: **

I blushed so furiously that I was positive my face might burst any second. It's CASEY. HIM.

How...? Why...?

I felt so embarrassed. Not just for standing here looking like a fool and not being able to choke out words, but for a billion other things that made my stomach churn.

Like how I never called him or bothered to text him back.

Nonetheless attempted to make contact with him.

Or how I was standing there in Love Culture sweatpants and an Abercrombie tank top. Which old Sammy would've never been seen in.

So I could do nothing but stutter out, "Holy _crap_, Casey."

"Sammy..." He shook his head subtly, his mouth parted slightly, like he couldn't figure out why I would be within a four mile radius of a television casting.

He grabbed my hand and pulled me away, bringing me out of the building.

"Casey...we're going to miss the - "

"Oh come on, Sammy, I know you're being forced into that."

I stopped abruptly, but he was so right. He knew me too well. I had gotten so used to never backing out of an audition. We sat down behind the building.

We used to do that all the time. My head spun.

Casey grabbed my shoulders, forcing me to look at his face. "Be honest," he told me, "why the _hell_ were you in there."

"My mother's been for YEARS. And that's not all of it. Galas, parties, and RED. CARPETS. Pure torture. But what were you doing there? I thought you wanted to go to NYU."

I remembered even as a sophomore in high school, Casey was obsessed with New York. Great law program and an even better drama program.

He avoided my eyes. "Nah. I ended up at UCLA. Better for me. And I didn't get into NYU anyway."

"What utter bullshit Casey. NYU isn't an idiot. You totally got accepted."

He looked up sheepishly. "Yeah," he admitted quietly. "But LA was closer to you."

My stomach did a flip and I grinned at him. He was such a moron for giving up NYU. But he was MY adorable moron and I nearly exploded from happiness. I wrapped my arms around him. He threw his face into the crook of my neck.

"I've missed you so much, Sammy."

"Me too." I suddenly was aware of my damp face.

Casey noticed this and wiped my face with his sleeve, and took my face in his hands.

After a few minutes I could finally talk again. "How is everyone? Marissa, Holly, Billy, Dot? I feel like crap for not...you know...making an effort."

"Holly worked her ass off and skipped junior year. She's off studying in Germany. Dot and Billy are dating...and..." He trailed off.

I nudged him. "What? Come on."

"Marissa and Danny got married."

I gasped. MY Marissa? Did nobody tell her that Danny was a retard and couldn't be trusted after I left? Did nobody fell her that she was SEVENTEEN?

I must have been hyperventilating, because Casey rubbed my back and said "I know" a bunch of times. I couldn't bear to think of that. Anything to get my mind off of Marissa now, the first thing that popped into my mind was Heather.

"What about your sister?"

Casey tried to hide it, but I could feel him cringe as his hand froze on my back.

"She's on community service. She burned Marissa's arm with a cigarette butt for "stealing" Danny."

"Wow. You must have been glad to get away from her for college."

"Sams, I could move to MARS and it wouldn't be far enough."

I cracked a smile for the first time after I heard about Marissa. Except on the inside it was just dark. My best friend. And how I totally could've prevented that. I hated my mother at that moment more than ever. I leaned into Casey.

_CLICK. _

_CLACK_.

My ears perked up. I'd know that sound anywhere. High heels.

I pushed Casey off of me and scrambled up right as Lady Lana rounded the corner. Her eyes were on fire.

"_Samantha_." She said in a low incredulous voice, like she couldn't believe that her "perfect daughter" had disobeyed her or whatever. Casey stood up. Lana had specifically forbade me from even glancing at him. She marched over to us and dug her nails into Casey's chest and forced him further away from me.

I hit her hand away from him. "Mom, STOP. Let's just go. Don't do anything stupid."

She turned to face me. Without warning, she closed her eyes and grabbed my earlobe, looking ready to rip it clean off. With that, she dragged me away and forced me into the car, her eyes glazing and shining with contempt.

* * *

We got home and she took her curling iron and smashed my phone into little bits. She had broken up with Warren about six months prior, and was NOT about to let me forget that the Acostas were the equivalent of dog shit. She locked me up in my room and refused to let me out. Like I was fucking Rapunzel or something. I heard her collapse on her bed in the next room, and utter an exasperated scream.

I pulled the covers over my head and squeezed my eyes shut. My mind was swimming.

It was two a.m. and I showed no signs of falling asleep. I heard a THUNK outside my window. Seriously, the only thing that will make my day worse is someone breaking in. Bad day to try and rob a house too, because I was ready to cut and burn the insides of whoever crosses me. I opened my window and looked out, coming face to face with Casey, who was balancing between the palm tree outside and my front house wall.

"Sammy!"

"Casey! What the hell, dude I was about to smash your head in."

"Lovely. Hurry up, come on, I don't want to wake up your mom! I'm in a SORT of uncomfortable position."

I ran to my door and jiggled it, but it was STILL locked. Really? What if there was a fire or something in my room? I wouldn't be able to get out, thanks to Lady Lana. I turned to Casey again. "Plan B?"

I looked at my window, not wanting to believe I would have to CLIMB DOWN A PALM TREE IN THE DEAD OF THE NIGHT. First of all, it was no oak tree that had a lot of convenient branches for climbing. It was basically straight up and down. Second, over the last three years I hadn't really gotten the chance to exercise my athletic abilities.

I slid down the palm tree tentatively. Casey was already on the ground waiting. When I got down, he took both of my hands in his.

"Your mother LOCKED YOU IN YOUR ROOM?! Does she know how dangerous that is?"

"I know. She won't let me out unless it's for meals or school."

He looked at me with his mouth hanging open in a horrified expression. "How do you pee?"

I laughed and smacked him. "Luckily, my room's attached to a bathroom. Haha that would've been problematic though."

"I'll say. I thought I would have to bring you a can every day or so!"

"I don't know what I'm going to do. She's going to go apeshit if she sees us. She also will probably kill you. Maybe I should head back in case - "

Casey grabbed my arm. "Run away then."

My head snapped up. "What?!"

"You heard me. Come on. You could live in my apartment near UCLA."

"I...woah..."

"You'd never have to deal with your mother again."

That WAS intriguing. I glanced back at my house, then at Casey, and back at my house again.

I got ready to shimmy back up the palm tree. "Let me get packed."

**A/N: I worked so long on this instead of doing my endless biology homework. So you guys BETTER REVIEW. SERIOUSLY. Tell me if you liked it or not and what should happen next. I'm running out of stories to update guys. Gahhhh I need to brainstorm for a while. And catch up with my homework. Lalalalalalalala. But then I remember I'm lazy and can't get anything done.**

**Also you guys are awesome and so sweet. And excited because Glee premiered a couple days ago whoooo! And Sherlock Season 3 is almost here after an eternity of waiting. Like I'm not getting any younger over here Moffet!**

** OH YEAH AND ONE MORE THING. TOMORROW MY MOM IS FINALLY TAKING ME TO THE BOOKSTORE AND I AM GETTING KILLER CRUISE AAAHHHHHH. So excitedddddd the feels. Ok bye, until next time. Review**

**-DontKillMyVibeeeeeeeee**


End file.
